The Twilight Hero
by Hawk Strife
Summary: In a time when Dr. Wily's evil need be stopped, a hero stands before the chaos. But when this hero loses his humanity and his ability to see good and evil, can he still fight for what is right? Might change the rating to R. First Megaman Fic! Read and Rev


This story is based from a Newgrounds video that I watched. It was well done, and showed a lot of hard work and coordination. The only problem was that I didn't see a story to it, and I wanted to fix that. Which is why this fic is now being made, so consider that video as the introduction video of every episode. The video is still there, it's a flash video so be sure to have Macromedia Flash player installed. Be sure to watch the video because the music and the quality is good, it's also pretty nice to see it before reading this fic. (I didn't get permission from the author of the video to do this fic, that's why the title is somewhat different. But I know that I can do this since this is different from the video…just don't tell the author of the video that I did this, he might not take it too kindly) Thanks a bunch!

The Twilight Hero- Birth of Good and Evil in One

In the year 30XX, the times are low and disgraceful. Death and destruction reign supreme over the world, as well as the city of Robocen, where the chaos originated. This city still holds human kind, but mostly with those in hiding and in fear. Although it matters little that they hide since the ground still shines red every morning with fresh blood.

This once peaceful and populous city went through a dramatic change, the day that Dr. Wily shot a gun towards a human being. In the year 2983, two scientists created the first AI with a body. A body much like a human body with robotic parts and some organic parts as well, an android, or also called a reploid. This robot was named X, as much was unknown about this reploid since it was new material.

The two scientists, Dr. Light and Dr. Wily became known far and wide for their incredible feat. Not long after, other reploids were created and a golden age with man and robot seemed inevitable, until Dr. Wily made his move. One day, Dr. Light was found dead, with a bullet hole on his forehead. The body of X was also found completely destroyed, and the saved file for X's AI was corrupt.

Dr. Wily took the other reploids that were created and began a campaign for world conquest. The world fought back and many of those reploids were destroyed easily. But then Dr. Wily created another reploid, a red blaze that soon covered the streets with his color, Zero. The armies began to fall, as Dr. Wily created more and more strong reploids, with Zero still being the strongest.

Crush, Dr. Patch, Boomer, Mindset, Drive, Inferno and Zeke were the newer creations of Dr. Wily. Each was like a commander of an army of mass produced, mind-less reploids. Continually searching for the rest of the human race to either enslave or exterminate. But they constantly met with reploids that would protect the human race, reploids that were being created to help save humanity and defeat Dr. Wily.

The strongest of the resistance fighters was Roll, a creation of Dr. Light that had only the development stages complete before he died. However, thanks to his Granddaughter, Miera Light, Roll was completed and was equipped with weapons to help in resisting Dr. Wily's evil.

But this alone was not Miera's plan, for she had another that would turn the tables of the war happening. She put it upon herself to create one more incredible reploid, similar to Roll but stronger and smarter as well. She used what she found of the first reploid's AI in order to try and create another reploid like X, hoping that it would be as strong as Zero, the first reploid that Wily made himself. And from here, our story begins…

-Miera's Lab-  
In the underworld of Robocen city, in the darkness of night, flashes of light could be seen in one room, besides the many dark rooms in a seemingly endless passageway. Inside this room, stood a 20 year old woman. Wearing a white lab-coat, with her neck straps colored red at the end of them, a black hair band to keep her most of her hair away from her blood-red eyes, and a grey shirt wher you only see some of the sleeves, since her coat was closed. Her brown her was below her waist level, and her skin complexion was fair, considering she was usually in the darkness working.

She stood in the dark room with a pair of black goggles in front of her eyes as she kept her hands on a keyboard. The sounds of gears turning, machinery moving around and sparks could be heard and seen in the darkness. After a while, the machinery suddenly stopped moving and Miera took off her goggles, wiping the sweat off of her forehead at the same time.

Once she had taken a few deep breaths, the lights suddenly turned on, forcing Miera to squint after being in the darkness for so long. Once she was accustomed to the lights, she looked over to the entrance and found a reploid woman standing there.

She had green eyes, along with a thing layer of blue and white armor that covered her chest, forearms, her shoulders, and her shins to her feet. She boasted long blonde hair that became a pony tail, although much of some of her hair was still loose and in front of her face in order to add to her pale and beautiful complection.

Miera sighed before she spoke "Roll, what are you doing here?" Roll, who was leaning against the entrance to the lab, smirked before she spoke "Oh, just waiting for you to finish, so that I could see him wake up along side you" "Why? So you could be his mother?"

Roll began to laugh, "Close, but it's so I can be his older sister" "More like twin sister, he doesn't look that much younger than you" Miera answered with a disbelieving look on her face. Roll pouted and snapped her fingers "Oh shoot! Well, I guess it'll have to do…so let's go wake him."

Miera sighed "Not yet, we still need to decide a name for him." Roll put on a thoughtful face as she placed her fingers under her chin. She was thinking of a name, but at the moment, nothing came to mind. Miera spoke, "Maybe we should choose a name that would relate to yours, since he'll be like your brother."

Roll nodded saying "That's what I want to do too, but nothing much comes to mind…how did you choose my name anyways?" Miera giggled slightly, "It was the name of the project that held your structure a files" Roll giggled as well, although she couldn't understand why.

Then, Miera suddenly clapped her hands together as if she had come to an incredible thought. "Grandfather was always fond of music…maybe he was thinking of making a brother for you in the first place" Roll looked confused, she showed this as she raised an eyebrow. "Let's name him, Rock!" Roll suddenly sweatdropped, "You don't mean like Rock & Roll do you?" Miera's smile grew even more as she nodded.

Roll sighed and placed her hand over her forehead. "I can't believe this, but I don't have any other ideas…so I suppose it will have to do". "Well, then" Miera began "Let's go and wake up your brother". Roll nodded with a smile, since she was already used to thinking of the new Rock as her brother.

Miera and Roll walked over to the body of a young man with brown hair that stood up naturally.The body was covered only by a tight body suit that left his head, hands and feet bare. All reploids woke up like this, and the armor that most warrior reploids used, were optional and could be taken off at any time. There were a few however that were more comfortable wearing the armor the entire time, like Roll.

Roll placed her hand on the forehead of the young man, it was her way of praying for a success. Miera began to take off the wires that covered the body of the young man and closed up any panels that may have been opened on the body. There was only one wire left that covered the young mans right forearm completely, from the elbow to the wrist. That wire covered a metal panel that was found in all reploids, and it was their way of communicating as well as summoning their armor. It was also how the reploids get jumpstarted in the beginning of their lives, which was why the wire was still connected.

Miera crossed her fingers as she looked over at Roll with hope in her eyes, Roll nodded her head and stood beside Miera. The tension in the air was thick as Miera began her small count down "Jumpstart in 3...2...1...go!" At go she pressed a small square button found on the console she had been working on before. After a moment, the wire suddenly popped off and hissed away from the arm that it was attached to.

Moments later, the body began to move. Both girls felt like wanting to jump in glee, but didn't do so, knowing it would surprise someone who has just come into the living. They did however walk over to the young man who was beginning to open his eyes.

Roll stood over the man's face as she spoke quietly "Rock…open your eyes" Rock slowly did so his green eyes came in contact with Roll's own green eyes. Roll's eyes were happy and watery, while Rock's eyes were filled with confusion and uncertainty. Rock then began to speak "W-who…are y-you?" Roll nodded and answered "My name is Roll, I'm your sister".

"R-roll?" Roll nodded with a smile and answered "Yes, and your name is Rock" Rock seemed uncertain for a minute before he answered "Ro-rock!" "Yes! And finally, that woman over there is Miera, she is your friend" Rock looked over at Miera and nodded before he spoke her name as well "Miera".

Miera was as happy as she could be, it had worked! And if things went well now, then it was possible that after enough training Rock would become a great warrior. She then spoke softly "Do you want to stand up?" Rock nodded slowly and, with some help from his sister was able to put his bare feet on the floor. "Aah!" "Oops, I should have told you that the floor was cold…sorry" Miera said since she was embarassed for missing that.

Rock smiled softly and nodded, then he stood up straight without Roll's help. At the moment he seemed shorter than Roll, but only because Roll was wearing her armor, including her boots, which made her slightly taller. But in truth, Rock was the same height, if not just a bit taller, than Roll.

Rock was beginning to walk, so that he could get along without Roll's help. After giving him a pair of shoes, they walked towards Roll's room. At the moment, Rock had no room for him, and Roll didn't want it any other way. She would want to be with her brother, and would teach him everything he would need to know for the battles that would come. She feared for his well being, but she would take care of him no matter what.

-Central Base of Operations-  
"So your telling me, that Rock might be able to be our strongest warrior?" Meria stood before four men wearing Military Uniforms, 2 had a sign on their shoulder that showed they were human. The other two had different signs on their shoulders that showed they were reploids.

Meria nodded and answered "I built Rock so that physically he is well built and able to take on anything" "And what of his mind?" A reploid official asked, to which Meria looked down "The mind of a reploid is very hard to create, the perfect material that my grandfather created is with Dr. Wily. I could only create Roll because I found the papers that my grandfather was making, however, from that I could not create my own original style of the AI mind".

The eyes of a human official suddenly widened slightly before he softly smiled and nodded "So then you used the corrupted file of the first reploid to ever come to life" "After repairing it and replacing files that were incredibly damaged…yes, I used that material".

"How do we know that he won't go berserk?" The other human official suddenly yelled. "We don't, I did my best from what I understood of my grandfathers work to make him somewhat of a good warrior, however, I believe I gave him a more…" the rest of the council looked at Miera with suspicious eyes "…sweet demeanor".

At that, the four military personel began to laugh out loud. "You had us worried there for a minute!" Miera let out a sigh in relief, 'Wow! They can be very scary when they want to'. The Four Military officials stood up and gave their congratulations towards Miera. The last one, the other reploid official spoke directly to Miera "I would put Rock in a new room, but I think Roll wouldn't take that too kindly".

Miera laughed as she nodded her head, it was true that Roll would be a bit rash about things that she took very seriously, but something as serious as having a new brother would make her go over the edge. The reploid official was about to leave when he had a few other thoughts come through his mind "When will we get to meet this young man?" Miera gave some thought and came to the good conclusion "After he's gone through his first REAL battle". "And, when you were building him, you weren't working on his looks so that he would reach your expectations, did you?" The reploid official left after that while he tried to stifle a laugh, leaving a blushing Miera standing in the room, by herself.

She laughed finally, and left the room in order to meet with Roll and see how Rock was doing. She walked in to see Roll not wearing her armor and trying to help Rock into his own armor. Rocks armor covered his chest and shoulders as well as his hips and his legs. His forearms also seemed much bigger thanks to the armor, and the weapons they held. He also had head gear, but he was trying to keep Roll from putting it on him. His armor was mainly blue, with some lighter shades apearing on his helmet and on a spot of his arm. The bottom of his boots were purely white, with an, at the moment, unseeable pack of boosters on the bottom.

Miera was soon laughing and clutching her stomach at the same time at the sight. Rock was about to fall on the ground while holding Roll's arms. Roll held the helmet in her hands and was doing her best to get around Rock's strength and stubborness. "Come on, Roll, I don't need a darn helmet! You don't wear one!" "I don't have short hair! Now be a man and but on some protection for your head, it won't hurt!". At that moment Miera walked towards Rock and 'accidentally' tripped him so that he could fall on his back with Roll falling on top of him.

And with that, the helmet was finally covered Rock's head for the first time in his life, and he was not happy. "You guys are mean!" Rock said as he pouted sadly. Roll patted her brother on the back as she got him to stand up and got a good look at him. "Heeeeey! You look really handsome in that armor! I bet Miera thinks so too!" Miera nodded slightly, with a slight blush on her cheeks. "Yeah, you do!" Rock shook his head as he looked at himself in the mirror.

He sighed again and then took off his helmet. 'I still think I look better without the damn helmet'. Roll then walked over to her brother and ruffled up his hair, "If you look this good in armor, I'm sure you'll knock'em dead in something normal and sexy". "Don't kid yourself" Rock answered Roll with a sweat drop on the back of his head.

Miera then looked over at Roll and asked "When will you start the training for him?" Roll kept her eyes on Rock "We'll be starting today, in about two hours…all right, Rock?" Rock looked at his reflection with a very serious look on his face then he looked over at his sister with a smile on his face and nodded. Miera looked at the siblings and sighed, feeling slightly jealous, but she knew that there was nothing she could do, they were more like family than Miera could ever be.

Miera was walking away before Rock called out "Hey! Where are you going?" Miera looked back to Rock and Roll looking at her. Miera shrugged and said "I'll just go for a walk or something." "Well, me and Roll are going to go eat something before we head to start my training." Miera stopped just outside the door, secretly hoping for the question she wanted asked. "Don't you want to come with us?" "Yes!" Miera surprised herself and began to blush from her loud outburst, and soon she was blushing red as she tried to explain herself "I-I, we-…um, I mean…uh…" Rock grinned before he continued, "Well, let's go then, I'm starved!"

-Training Room-

"Come on Rock! Raise your legs when you jump, you don't want to trip on anything!" Rock was jumping over small obstacles while running as fast as he could through a course. "Don't back down, the enemy won't act kinder towards you!" Rock kept listening to his sister as he continued to run and jump over obstacles.

When he first started, his armor seemed to be getting in the way, and was slowing him down. But now, he was used to it to an extent and was gaining speed, constantly. Rock suddenly tripped over a tree trunk that was higher up than most could manage to jump over, but Rock nearly cleared it. He landed into a mud puddle and rolled around in it, before he suddenly got up to run again. Roll, however was already there to stop him from continuing.

"You've done enough" She said with a smile, "Now lets go and clean you up, before you start to smell" Rock was breathing heavily and took a while before he stood up. After a quick wash and a snack, they went over to the weapons chamber. As Roll transformed both her arms into buster cannons, Rock took a good look at his left arm. Before he made the hand enter the armor and powerd up his buster cannon.

Rock paid attention as Roll explained how to aim well at stationary and moving targets. Her expertise in the field of battle could do nothing more than make Rock admire her. Rock as determined to do his best so that he may become just as good as Roll was. He also wondered why he only had one buster cannon, and when he asked Roll, she couldn't answer.

He began to think of the possibilities out loud, "Hmm…maybe its to be faster when firing, or it'll be easier to aim? Or maybe it's just-" "More powerful than any other normal buster cannon". Rock quickly turned around to see Miera standing right behind him, he blushed as he realized that he was talking to himself in front of this woman. "Uh…how so?" "Well, unlike most buster cannons, this one has the ability to charge for a bigger buster attack."

Rock looked at his buster cannon with some surprise. But then he smirked and aimed at his own target. Then, he began to pulled the trigger and held it, and soon the cannon began to glow. As soon as he let go of the trigger, a large blue energy ball eminated from the cannons nozzle. It completely disintegrated the target ahead of Rock. Those that were standing close stared at the target and then at Rock before they whistled. Roll was no exception.

Rock was less surprise, but some shock could be seen in his eyes. Miera stood there smiling, 'Rock…even though your hearts in the right place…' she began to frown as she continued her thoughts, '…this war will change you…but I don't know how far this change will take you…' As she thought this, a few of the other reploids were patting Rock on the back, congratulating him for doing such a powerful shot. Roll was also giving Rock her congratulations with a hug.

-Tactics Room-  
"You're going to meet a good friend of mine, so be polite" Roll was taking Rock down a hallway that led to only one specific room. As soon as they were close enough, it slid open to reveal a room with a strategy table in the center, and another door at the end that led to a different training room. At the moment there were 5 other reploids sitting beside the table.

All reploids looked over at the newcomers, but they soon focused on Rock, making him a bit self-conscious. As Rock began to blush from all the attention, one reploid suddenly stood up with a laugh and walked over to Rock. Once he stood in front of Rock, he gave the blue reploid and strong pat on the shoulders.

"So, this is the famous Rock that I've been hearing about! A pleasure to meet you!" Rock grinned slightly, but he couldn't think of anything to say. Roll was giggling in the corner, and snickers could be heard from the rest of the reploids. "Oh! I think this calls for an introduction, my name is Redderick, I'm the commander of the Special Reploids Combat Team, SRCT for short," he then pointed to the 4 other reploids sitting by the table, "And those will be your comrades, whether or not you make the team." They all nodded back at Rock, who stood dumbfounded.

"You mean I'm here to try and make the team?" Rock asked with a look of thinking the world was upside-down. "That's correct, but you should know these fellows before you take the test" At that, the four other reploids stood up.

Steel Massimo: A large male reploid. Covered in green armor with a helmet that seems like an eagles head, and short green wings on his back, easily seen passed his shoulders range. His red eyes showed strong determination, and his black axe hung on his back. He gave a wave and hearty laugh before he sat back down into his chair.

Axle: A small male reploid: Covered in red and black armor with a small red helmet. His brown hair sticking out the back of his helmet, and his brown eyes looking straight at Rock. He had an X etched across his forhead and nose, but he seemed to not care about it. He also carried two pistols on each side of his hips. He gave two thumbs up before sitting back down.

Nana: A female reploid in pink armor, but no weapons visible to the eye. Her brown hair and red eyes set in with her bright color. And she seemed to have a keyboard right in front of her chair. She was the operator of the team, and would also handle tactics and combat orders. She gave a strict salute before sitting back down.

Cinnamon: A young, female, reploid in completely white armor. The only other color, was a red cross above her helmet. Her blue eyes and blonde hair seemed to clash with her white color, and she also had no weapons that could be seen. She was, obviously, a repairer and could probably handle battle anyways. She gave a shy wave before she sat down into her chair.

Reddips soon looked back at Rock, with a evil smirk on his face "So then, let the games begin…"

-Test room-  
Rock was tired, he'd been in the testing room for an hour, and he hadn't reached his target, although he also hadn't gotten shot yet. His target was to grab an energy crystal that was powering a large cannon. But there were also some of the other reploids firing on him near the cannon. It was hard enough to get close, but dodging was becoming impossible, and the ones firing at Rock were in good shooting places.

Rock was sweating and took a deep breath as he sat behind the rock that was giving him minimal cover. He flinched at every shot that hit the edge of the stone. He had to think of something, but he didn't know what, there was nothing he could do, and he was completely surrounded.

And suddenly, it became quiet. Rock strained his ears as he listened for any type of noise, but all he could hear was the crunching of dry leaves and twigs. Signifying their advance, Rock's eyes widened suddenly as he looked at the timer on his arm. '4 minutes left, how am I going to pull this off?' He thought as he leaned back and continued to listen to the steps get closer and closer. Suddenly his eyes widened as he leaned over and began to right in the dirt with his finger.

-Enemy's POV-  
As the normal trooper ran down through the forest with his two other soldiers, they came across a large stone that was charred black by the constant firing that had occurred. They each stood by the stone's side before they quickly went around the corner to find…

nothing

Absolutely nothing stood before them.

Only some writing on the dirt. It was a map with arrows showing movements. The soldier immediately sent each of his soldiers towards a different direction and made them keep running. Until a radio signal came in "Krr- Bravo leader here, what's the status?" the lead soldier raised his arm close to his mouth so he could speak "No lead, the time is down to 1 minute, he can't possibly win this thing." The soldier was about to respond before he heard blaster fire.

-Rocks POV-

'Just a matter of time now, and I don't have too much of it.' Rock thought as he dodged and fired his weapon as he got closer and closer to the monstrocity of a cannon. Just before the cannon fired, he jumped up onto the nozzle and charged along the nozzle, shooting the gunner at the same time. Finally he reached out and grabbed the crystal, just as a barrage of blaster fire came in and hit the cannon. Seconds later, it exploded into a cloud of dust.

"Do you think he made it?" A soldier asked as he surveyed the damage, before a shadow appeared, holding a green gem. Rock took a few steps to get out of the dust, and on his face was a confident smirk, "Do I pass?"

-Tactics Room-

"Not too bad" Reddips commented "Not bad at all, you still need some work though." "Yes sir!" Rock said as he continued to wonder if he would be joining the team or not. "Well people, what do you think?" Reddips asked the other members of the team. Roll immediately yelled out "Let's put him in!"

"You're too soft, just because he's your brother…" "Yeah but he passed…Put him in!" Rock sighed and held a huge sweatdrop on the side of his helmet. Nana however shook her head "He's too inexperienced, I think he needs to wait a bit longer before actually fighting."

Axl looked up "Well, I think now's as good a time as any, he won't get any better just sittin around, I'm for his joining the team" Cinnamon then nodded her head "I'm for him joining too." Reddips then looked over at Massimo, "Well, what do you think?" "Well, it's a tough decision…but I think the kid has too much potential to not allow him to gain good battle experience, I'm for him joining."

Reddips grinned "Well, that settle's it then, welcome to the team Rock!" Rock grinned as the rest of the group gave their congratulations, they soon began to prepare for an inauguration party, before an alarm sounded.

"Guess the party will have to wait, get to your weapons!" The group left Rock, Nana, and Reddips behind as they went to change their weapons. Nana went over to a console that was farther away from the table. She began to type for a few minutes before she debriefed the group as they came in.

"Three enemy groups heading towards this direction, Zeke, Patch…and Zero. We need to ambush them and fight them back before they get too close to our area. We have a transporter close to the area they are presently in.

Rock and Roll will face Zero's group head on with their soldiers, in order to distract the strongest group from the rest of them.

Reddips and Massimo will come in through the side and ambush Patch with their own soldiers.

Axl and Cinnamon will take up sniper positions and shoot down Zeke's army. You won't have soldiers, so if your spotted retreat.

The transporter is ready to use, hop on and I'll send you to your destination."

Each of the group members walked into the device and were teleported to another place. When Rock came on, he could feel a cool breeze and could see thousands of color in an instant, and it stopped to show him red stone, and Roll.

"I want you to stay behind me at all times!" Roll said suddenly with a serious look. Rock however was confused, he needed to battle without any hindrances so that he could get better. "Zero's group is the oldest and strongest group they have, I don't want you getting hurt so please…" Rock was beginning to see tears form in the corner of Roll's eyes, when a soldier called out. "The enemy is coming!"

With a quick wipe from her arms she turned around and yelled out orders with an determined voice "Take your melee weapons and guns and set up on your battle positions, do not fire nor charge until I give the order!" she then turned to look at Rock again and then pulled him over to the barricade and showed him what to do.

Rock was ready as he aimed and charged his buster cannon towards the area where the enemy would come. Roll prepared both her small buster cannons for rapid fire. Rock turned to see some of the soldiers as they laid down and aimed. There was a lot at stake for such a small battle.

Rock then heard the footsteps, and set his sights on the area. "Wait for it" Roll whispered to the rest of the group. Not but 20 soldiers, including Rock and Roll. Rock began to wonder if it were enough, since the steps seemed like 50 people were marching.

And then, robots of different shapes and sizes began to pass through the area, and headed towards them. In front stood a blood red reploid. His long blonde hair was tied in a ponytail that stopped below his waist. His small purple eyes seemed to pierce through anything he looked at, and for some time Rock wondered if this reploid could see through the barrier. The Red reploid continued to walk forward until…

"FIRE!"

A barrage came from the barricade as everyone opened fire, with Rock's being the most dangerous. The red reploid's eyes widened and his mouth was slightly open as he suddenly jumped out of the way. His left arm transformed into a buster cannon, and his eyes seemed to lose all emotion. The rest of the enemy group charged towards the soldiers.

Roll gave the call to charge and everyone picked up their weapons and slashed or shot at an enemy robot. Roll however, went after the red Reploid. Rock followed behind her and gave her cover. "Rock! You stay here, I'm going after Zero, the bloody reploid…" She then ran from behind her stone cover and chased after Zero, who at the moment decided to flight rather than fight.

Rock stood alone firing at some of the robots that were starting to over whelm them. He quickly joined up with the soldiers and began to shoot at the enemy robots alongside them. Three large robots appeared, as if out of nowhere, and began to charge them. They had two large legs, and the head seemed to be like a big cockpit for a helicopter, only this had a mouth with sharp metallic teeth.

Rock was quick to charge up and fire at the robots, but only one took the blast while the other two were unaffected. Rock then ran towards the two robots and charged up again, but this time the robots were anticipating the attack, and charged towards Rock as well.

Rock had time to blindly fire one of them and destroy it, leaving a hunk of junk, before he ran from the other one, heading towards where Roll and Zero went.

-An Open Space-  
The sound of sabers crossing echoed throughout the stone walls. Roll stood, two sabers coming out of the sides of her arms, with sweat shining on her face. Zero stood likewise, but holding a single green saber in his left hand.

Zero then raised his saber with both hands and charged at Roll. She raised her arms in the form of an X in order to guard from the attack. Sparks flew as their sabers made contact, and both had a look of concentration.

Roll finally gave a strong kick to Zero's stomach, and then she raised her blades and brought them down on Zero. Zero merely took his saber and blocked both sabers by holding it horizontally.

"You've gotten better" Zero strained as he stood up. Roll winced slightly as she realized that she was being pushed back "But your still not good enough to be ME!" Zero immediately pushed the two sabers away and then brought his saber down upon Roll's right arm.

She screamed in pain as she began to bleed, and sparks beginning to shower from the wires at the end of her arm. She fell to the ground and heed her injured arm as she looked up at Zero. He looked down at Roll with sympathy in his eyes, before he raised his saber again. "It's time we said goodbye Roll, even after we battled so many times."

A gunshot suddenly rang out.

And Zero stood holding his saber towards the correct position in order to block the attack. He looked to see Axl with a smoking hand gun, soon Axl was firing both hand guns continuously. Zero was quickly dashing around and using his left arm buster cannon to fire at Axl.

Just before he reached Axl's position, another few shots rang out, halting Zero's movements. Zero looked over to see an angry Rock, aiming and charging his buster cannon towards Zero. He fired, just as Zero began to dash towards Rock's position. The large ball of energy moved quickly towards Zero, as the Red reploid held his saber straight at Rock's body.

The energy ball incinerated Zero's left arm, but he didn't flinch or slow down. He still came up towards Rock and raised his saber, before bringing it down with an incredible speed. Rock's mind filled with pain as he yelled out in pain and fell to the ground, his left eye bleeding profusely and a black scar running down that part of his face.

He was down on the ground looking towards Roll, who seemed to be limping towards Rock as quickly as possible. She soon fell and was crawling with her good hand towards Rock's position. She reached out, and Rock did the same hoping to grab each other's hands.

"I'm sorry that I must do this, but the war has to end somehow…" Zero walked towards Roll and held his saber pointed to Roll's neck, "Don't think any less of me because I'm doing this" Roll closed her eyes slowly and nodded, prepared to receive the final blow.

But something stopped them both from breathing, or even keeping their eyes closed. A yell, a yell of pure insanity. Zero looked towards the source to see Rock grabbing his head as if something were trying to take over. He didn't look the same, his green eye was now a blood red. Blood continued to run down his face from his slashed eye. He was then quiet for some time, before he suddenly charged at Zero.

Zero quickly ran in order to stab Rock through with his saber, but his face soon came right in front of Rock's cannon. Rock then fired, and Zero's face was blackened and charred from the blast, but he was still alive.

Zero staggered so that he could stand up and prepared to fight this new opponent with his saber, until a purple saber was seen crashing down on Rock's figure. The dust cleared to show a black armored, gray haired reploid. Much like Zero in looks, except for the face in which he looked younger, and the hair to which it was spiked and short.

Rock's red eye looked over at his new enemy before he fired a barrage of small energy balls at his enemy. The black reploid quickly moved out of the way and grabbed Zero before teleporting away in a bright light. Rock held his aim at the location where they disappeared, and at the moment his mind was a jumble.

'What now?' 'Are they gone?' 'What were they doing there?' 'What am I doing here?' As these questions multiplied more and more, his red eye began to shine, and his head began to give him an extreme pain. He soon fell to his knees, and would have fallen over if someone hadn't stopped him from falling over with their only arm. Rock looked up at the face, a familiar face, yet one he couldn't put a name to.

And even though he knew it was sad that he couldn't remember this person, or anything else, he could not feel the sadness that he should have felt. He could not feel the happiness that he should have felt for surviving. All he felt, was the depression of the world, the anger of not finishing his battle, and the hatred for the war and battles he would soon fight.

-Outside of the Central Base of Operations-  
Miera gave a deep sigh as her eyes began to water. She leaned against the wall and hugged herself. 'I should have known it…I'm nothing like my grandfather, I couldn't keep Rock from losing his humanity…' She looked up slightly to see a pair of white boots, she continued to look up and saw that Roll was looking down at her.

Miera stood up slowly and looked at Roll in the eye. Roll's arm was fully repaired and back in place, as if nothing ever happened, although a light scar could be seen on the skin. "What happened?" Roll asked, the cracking in her voice did not go unnoticed to Miera.

"I don't know" Miera said as her tears began to flow, "I don't know what happened to him…I- I just!" Miera could not hold herself up anymore, and fell back against the wall and slumped to the floor. Roll sat down beside Miera and held her close. Both wondered what would come from this new change, this development that suddenly came to be.

-On a cliff overlooking the Inner city-  
The blue reploid that people were wondering about stood calmly at the edge of the cliff. He was looking over the city, one shrouded in slight darkness because of the roof of the cave. He looked in wonder as he saw people finishing their business in order to go home and rest.

His left hand clenched up suddenly, but almost immediately after he unclenched his left hand and took a deep breath. 'Why can't I feel, why can't I show emotion? Is there something else that I can do? Can I relearn what I once knew?' He looked down, into the city and noticed two reploids walking, hand-in-hand. The white reploid and the reploid with a scar on his face…Cinnamon and Axl. Rock didn't know what to feel about this, but he looked at them and noticed that both looked nervous, yet…happy.

'More questions…I need to block them out somehow…how?" This question, plus so many others that added onto his mind, each one that stayed and hung in his mind with no answer…

-To be continued… Well, how's that for a first chapter, it's pretty long which surprised me, I didn't really mean it. Don't expect the same length for the next chapter, if it happens it happens, if not well…nothing to be done. I do know that I would like a lot of reviews for this story if you don't mind. Well, c ya later! 


End file.
